User talk:TitaniumDragon87
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TitaniumDragon87! Thanks for your edit to the Blood Insomniacs page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 12:49, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted your Hoxor Deathbloom article. There will be no such thing as Titan Slayer Magic. In addition, you need 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to create a Slayer Magic. Since you didn't see my previous warning I assume, I'll warn you again- you need 500 edits, a month of editing, and one complete character of a reasonable quality to achieve my permission to create a god. Lastly, Spirit Slayer is my magic, I didn't give you permission to use or mention it, and again, you failed to heed our warnings. This is your first warning. Please don't let it happen again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:54, June 17, 2015 (UTC) And yet you put the article up again without even changing anything about it. This is your final warning. Please follow the guidelines- Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki:Rules. Go read these if you want to stay on the site and contribute, please. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Once again, your Titan Slayer Magic was deleted. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Please follow the rules. Since you haven't been here for a while, I'll put you on your final warning once more. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I've already answered you above. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Titans may exist in canon, but we haven't seen their power. So, no Titan Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:04, December 1, 2015 (UTC)